Talk:Dhuum
Nightfall Connections? Should a note be added that there is speculation Dhuum may be the "evil, outcast god" of Nightfall? Citing as supportive evidence, the Chaos Rifts, implying a possible connection to the Chaos Planes and The Fury, identical in appearance to The Four Horsemen of Dhuum. -- Sunyavadin 13:22, 7 August 2006 (BST) :As long as it's only speculation, and no indication whatsoever is given by ANet, no. The Chaos Rifts don't count as supportive evidence IMHO, because there is no connection to Elona. -- 07:42, 7 August 2006 (CDT) ::all that is "possible", i.e. not confirmed. template:c3 talks about confirmed information only. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 07:43, 7 August 2006 (CDT) It's pretty obvious that the Dragon Festivel rifts and the ones in the ruins of the tombs came from the same place. "Dark Master" can only really mean somone such as him, not to mention the fact that part of the ruins resemble the underworld, which at one point was Dhuum's domain.—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.192.188.142 (talk • ) 21:36, 7 August 2006 (CDT). ::patience. i wonder how many people were certain about the afflicted before factions was released? how many people were certain about the mursaat and titans around the BWE? anet has their secrets, just wait. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 08:49, 8 August 2006 (CDT) :I would argue that the dryders INVADED the Underworld, from elsewhere, so it doesn't matter how similar part of the ruins resembled the Underworld. We do not know if the Terrorweb Dryders serve Dhuum, even if the same evil entity is responsible for the Terrorweb Dryders in the Underworkd, the Darkness in the ruins, and all the chaos at the Dragon Festival. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:15, 16 August 2006 (CDT) ::Some members of the Shadow Army of Menzies have black tentacles growing out of their backs similar to those sticking out of the ground in the Tomb of the Primeval Kings, so the forces of Dhuum could've aligned with Menzies after Dhuum's fall. Another possibility is that the unnamed evil god is a previously unmentioned god of darkness who is the evil counterpart to Dwayna in the same way that Dhuum and Menzies are evil counterparts to Grenth and Balthazar. -- Gordon Ecker 01:40, 22 September 2006 (CDT) speculation, speculation, speculation and fan fiction has no place but here on the discussion page until it is confirmed. --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :I can't see it anywhere else?.. — Skuld 10:38, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::Abaddon's status as the former god of water disproves the symmetry theory. Another possibility I just considered is that Dhuum may be undead like Orcus of D&D (between his death and revival in the metaplot) or a ghost like the Neverborn of Exalted. -- Gordon Ecker 22:28, 4 November 2006 (CST) Anet being funny If you say Dhuum, it sounds just like Doom so everything is "Whatever of Doom" lol xD --Kabraxis 18:07, 4 January 2007 (CST) :Variations on the word "doom" used as names are quite common in fantasy literature, whether as an in-joke among authors or as simple laziness. Anet's carrying on a long tradition and following many literary notables. =) — HarshLanguage 18:14, 4 January 2007 (CST) :::Doom is the coolest word ever... its like Fate+Evil Mwahaha!Dj Dervish 01:24, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Timeline The Margonite temple in the Depths of Madness predates the exile of Abaddon and the conflict between Abaddon and the rest of the pantheon. This temple has a desecrated statue of Grenth, but no statue of Dhuum. All Olias' statement indicates is that he believes that Grenth will deal with Abaddon in a more permanent way than the other gods (plural). I interpret that as meaning that Grenth wanted to kill Abaddon but the other gods overruled him in favour of imprisonment. Although it appears that Grenth wasn't able to deal with Dhuum permanently, which suggests wishful thinking on Olias' part. Assuming the Scriptures of Grenth are accurate, Grenth was the god of death at least as far back as 48 BE. -- Gordon Ecker 00:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) That is most definately not necessarily true, the Margonites could have easily built or added to that temple afterwards. Furthermore, why would Abbadon and Dhuum be working together? As either way one was wronged by the other even if your theory is correct. The fact is, the timeline is unkown, and that quote should remain, even if the anylasis shouldn't.--TheDrifter 18:37, 22 February 2007 (CST) :The Scriptures of Grenth specifically state that Grenth was around in 48 BE. This is directly supported by the Temple of the Six Gods and inferred by the history in the Prophecies and Nightfall manuals. Olias' statement has at least two possible intepretations, one of which is completely consistant with both the Scriptures of Grenth and the Nightfall manual. -- Gordon Ecker 19:05, 22 February 2007 (CST) Pronunciation? How do you pronounce Dhuum? Is it 'Doom' or the same as 'Dumb'? :Prolly Duuum 86.83.15.245 14:26, 11 October 2007 (UTC) ::Its Doom, lawl but I think you pronounce teh H so its leik Dhoom :D:D:D Dj Dervish 01:26, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Reaper Man This story is extremely similar to Terry Pratchett's "Reaper Man" novel from the Diskworld series. In fact the reference to a King of death being defeated by a neutral individual is almost exactly the same. :Yes but nets not forget that a king of death is a major thing, and appears in many religions and fantasy novels and games... but I must admit there is a striking resemblance in such, but eh... who knows. So after all this 2009 halloween buildup we still dont fight Dhumm? So I finished all 4 Halloween quests fully expecting a 5th and final quest where I am pitched against the former God of death Dhuum in all his glory, but only to face the realization that it isn't going to happen. Seriously Anet? :u fight him inUW after doing all the quests ::This comment was made before the quest was released --Gimmethegepgun 10:30, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Holy Damn. He sure looks as badass as I was hoping. And Grim Reaper-ish. And has the skillbar to match. God damn, was that painful. Lord of the Yoshis 08:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :You got any screens? Anything would be helpful atm.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 09:10, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I do. Uploading ASAP. :) Jayemji 10:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Nice, thanks. And indeed, he's cool... Now I just gotta clear Uw... :S Oh btw, Ishy, if you're reading this, isn't it about time you put those skills you got in the mainspace?-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:55, November 20, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm getting there. Unfortunately I was raging against Mhenlo last night for being a total retard in Vizunah Square, and totally missed this. :( —Dr Ishmael 15:17, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Drops Would be cool if he drops new weapons, his scythe for example (as a green maybe) xD it looks bad ass --[[User:Ritz1337|'ℜĭŧz']] [[User talk:Ritz1337|''✔]] 17:31, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :His scythe is actually a gold drop from the UW chest. We don't have the article yet, but see here. —Dr Ishmael 17:34, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Miniature Smite Crawler has a chance of droping from uw chest after u kill him price goes around 4000e and 60 armbraces Miniature Dhuum has a chance of droping pice goes around 3000 e and 40 armbraces I don't have info on dhuum's scythe its rare so far not many have it. Drop rates are unknown so far but ill get as much info as i can to find a drop rate Price update: Dhuums Soul Reaper (aka Dhuum's Scythe) has a price of 160 ectos on it, it all ways comes req 9 with 15^50 inscription and its a gold item. :Cool. So, kind of like an Icy Dragon Sword drop, it's always 15^50, but ofc. it's also Icy. RoseOfKali 17:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Olias' quote I don't see the relevance. Do I miss something? [-Lifestyle-] 22:47, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think it belongs there, it's only marginally related. Both Abaddon and Dhuum were gods that got overthrown and sealed away, both of them broke free, Abaddon was killed, now it's up to Grenth to kill Dhuum before he regains his status as the Ruler of the Underworld. Or something like that... *shrug* RoseOfKali 00:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Tip wasn't sure if I should make a note of this or not, but with earthbind he can be KDed, making the fight pretty much a joke. Bad sole 16:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :That is very much worth noting. I will add. RoseOfKali 19:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Just to make sure, he can't normally be KD'd, right? I remember reading that somewhere, but can't find it now. RoseOfKali 19:56, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Dhuum normally can't be knocked down and you maybe read that in The Nightman Cometh article. On the other side, Earthbind can knock down ''anyone, including any, really any target even if it cannot be knocked down so I am not sure if it is worth noting because we would probably have to note it on everyone who cannot be knocked down. btw I used even longer sig with contibs like this :P ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 20:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I see. I think it's worth keeping, as most people don't know this about Earthbind, unless they've encountered this before. It doesn't hurt anything if it stays in the note about that he can't be KD'd, but I will demote it from bug to a normal note. RoseOfKali 21:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::: I agree: add the note. This fits into the general practice here of identifying key vulnerabilities of bosses as part of the how-to-defeat walkthrough. Also good that it has been added to the Nightman walkthrough. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::: I didn't like it as the bug but as such note it looks much better to me, it really seems reasonable to note it on an important foe like Dhuum :) I am also going to add that he is not affected by conditions. (hope it won't break the wording..) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:08, November 22, 2009 (UTC) conditions This is the only thing I know of in the game that's no affected by any conditions, is that really so? What error message does it give? Does he also have half hex durations like special bosses (he has no aura, so not a normal boss anyway)? I've still had no success in getting to him, I don't perma. :/ RoseOfKali 01:30, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :He is really unaffected by any conditions, it works the same as with Frigid Armor; you can "use" the condition on him, but although no error message appears, the grey triangle will just never appear. On the hex duration I don't know. On the last note, I've completed it 2 times with Elementalist (Blinding Surge and Searing Flames) and once with a necro (Spiteful Spirit) so you absolutely don't need to be perma (I don't have one either :P ). ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 06:01, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Right, but how did you get a group? Let me guess, guild/ally? PUGs don't seem to work, no matter how strict and "elitist." I've wasted quite a few hours on this with seemingly competent balanced groups, got a few ectos in the process, but that's about it. The Ice King always seems suicidal, if nothing else (and there's a lot of "else" to add). But this isn't the place for such discussion, there's already a bunch of them all over both wikis anyway. RoseOfKali 14:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: Okay I won't make any big discussion here because I've already said it on the official, but let me answer your question. My guild is a Faction Farming guild so I had no chance making a group of them, I just joined totally random PUGs in the Temple of Ages and although nobody knew anything about how to kill Dhuum (and also some regular quests - for example not a single party member ever did the quest in Pits, including me lol - we had to go wiki what is the quest about and hope that we can make it). :::On the Waste quest, I actually have a funny story: I wanted to do the Waiting game on my Monk so I just joined a random group again but we ended up having no tank and 4 monks in the group (so me and another one went RoJ), I was thinking that we actually have no real chance to complete the first quest but well, we did, so we went for Wastes and guess what.. (We just randomly ran around and RoJed all the spiders) ... you guessed wrong, we won! :D Although I must point out that after making a few other quests we failed at 4 Horsemen because you just need some tank for that, anyway it was still a funny randomway and I enjoyed it :) Oh lol, I wrote this several hours ago but forgot to press Save Changes.Doh! ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:08, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::if this works the same way as avatar of melandru, then fragility should be fun with things like shadowsong, apply poison, etc...Akbaroth 13:38, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Update Update - Friday, November 20, 2009 *Fixed a bug that caused Dhuum to desperately attempt to flee the Hall of Judgment. I lol'd :D But well, this happened quite often, good that it is fixed. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 09:35, November 24, 2009 (UTC) : Well, so I've met Dhuum again today, (about a min ago) and he still seemed to do this. At least about 2 times he just turned to the closed doors and attempted to flee (with no success :P ). If this is what was meant to be fixed, I think it still isn't and it needs to be looked at again... ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 02:14, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Took you long enough When he was added my group fought him and i said clearly he had around 120000 health and now u add it gj. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 95.180.9.137 ( ) . :Well, I don't see any edit to the page whatsoever from you or anyone else saying about how much health he has until EAGLE did, so idk what you're angry about --Gimmethegepgun 22:33, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Next time feel free to add it yourself first to the article, and solve the problem for everyone! I absolutely wouldn't mind if I would not have to wait over hour for his health regen because someone else added the info before me ;) If you meant that I was in your group and stole the idea, that seems very unlikely as I don't remember anyone saying anything like that in any of my runs. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 02:27, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Not angry im just making a point i all rdy said how much health he has and somebody said i was shiting but now i was right. :Sorry, I thought your comment had sarcasm attached (that statement definitely could be mocking with sarcasm attached) but I was wrong. Damn you interwebz and your lack of sarcasm transmission --Gimmethegepgun 11:11, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Could you at least point to where you said it? --Macros 16:55, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Profession = Dervish? How do you know he is a Dervish? And how do you know you've never met a female Dwarf? Eh? Eh? ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 13:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I was wondering that myself. If he had an enchantment, I suppose you could look for the energy return, but without having one... yeah, how would you confirm that? [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 14:41, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :I decided to check various sources. GWW does list him as a dervish, but there is nothing I can find that looks like confirmation in the history or the talk page. In fact, a google search finds nothing but assumptions that he is a dervish, so, eh, I don't know. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 15:13, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::He behaves like a Dervish, but that doesn't make him one. He has no Dervish skills, and it is not clear whether he has Scythe Mastery or Mysticism. But really, I don't think it matters much either way. RoseOfKali 15:28, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Since he doesn't use any profession skills, the only way to be sure is to see what tome he drops in hard mode. That's how we know The Great Destroyer is an elementalist. —Dr Ishmael 15:43, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh, DUH - you don't actually kill him! I forgot about that. I guess we'll never know his profession, unfortunately. —Dr Ishmael 15:46, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::Since we don't kill him and there are no foe-targeting enchantments, I guess we can never say he's a derv. But anyway, his play-style looks very non-dervish to me, just look on his skills: ::::First skill: high damage to all foes in spirit range while Dervishes usually damage only adjacent or max nearby foes. :::::The guy is a GOD. Is it really so significant that he can damage foes in a marginally larger range than MORTAL Dervishes? C'mon, seriously. You make some good points. This is not one of them. ::::Second skill: teleporting around doing damage..not really dervish style. :::::Doing damage is Dervish style tbh ;) Teleporting around... meh, secondary profession? ::::Third skill: summoning minions? more like necro.. :::::He's the God of Death... imo, doesn't count as either profession - death's already sort of his domain, so him messing with skeletons is to be expected. ::::Fourth skill: even more minions.. :::::See previous note ::::Fifth skill: I've never heard of a Dervish that would steal health.. :::::Then welcome to Guild Wars (click this, it's a link) ::::Sixth skill: A powerful hex? From when are Dervishes using powerful hexes? :::::Asuran Scan (moar links) :P But, no seriously, I accept your point. ::::The only reason to think of him as a Dervish is the fact he wields a Scythe, but that just might be there to make him look more cool and Grim Reaper-like :P Actually, his minion skills, powerful hex and health stealing remind me of a different profession, also, he is the previous God of death and aren't dervishes something a bit like holy warriors eh? Holy warrior is not a good profession choice for a God of death imo... :::::Holy Warrior is kind of... meh, tbh. There are Undead Dervishes which don't exactly fit the bill. I'd be inclined to say that the "holy warrior" thing is what player Dervishes should be, but then people always prefer to be badass looking (link) instead of what ArenaNet planned (link). ::::From the second line of the Dervish article: "Described as "'a scythe-wielding holy warrior'", they are a close-range profession '''utilizing enchantments to deal damage, inflict conditions, and protect and heal themselves.'"'' I really wouldn't describe Dhuum like this.. :::::Again, the bloke's a God. It's to be expected that he's just a tad more impressive than the average Joe Soap... anyway, who says Gods can't have triple professions? Potentially a God could have access to skills / attributes (mebbe not primary) of all professions. We don't know. ::::Anyway, he can really be any kind of profession so I'd say we don't list him as any specific profession until we can prove it (Don't we always do that?). Also, someone could check if he gets Energy from Soul Reaping just to be sure :P ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 16:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Indented comments are mine. Woof. A F K When 01:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::I felt like I have to answer so here it is: ::::First skill: Well, I think this skill is something that a God with nearly any profession could use. It doesn't look like a skill that would point to him being/not being a Dervish to me. ::::Second skill: Well, what you're saying here is true, but it would mean the skill combines 2 professions at once. Even if thats possible, it is easier to say just what I said (that it is not really a dervish-like skill). ::::Third/Fourth skill: Ok. ::::Fifth skill: I admit I forgot on that one, but anyway..so Dervish can only steal health when granted such power by Grenth. That doesn't really change my point.. ::::Sixth skill: Ok. ::::First note: Ok. ::::Second note: Ok. ::::Anyway, my main point here was, that when I face this guy and see how he plays with his skills, I don't say "Hey thats such a Dervish!", maybe Gods don't even use any professions and Dhuum now laughs at us how we talk about nothing here :P. Btw, Ok means I mostly/completely agree with your point ;) On a side note, I hope you like orange :P If it hurts your eyes pls change it to something better, I am bad at color picking. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 08:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well, first of all, thanks for agreeing with me so much :) To be fair, [[Abaddon|the other one (link)]] uses One (link), Two (link) and Three (link). So, what does that make him? An angry Paragon with a hammer? :P :::::Le shrug. A F K When 16:14, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::I believe someone noted he dances like a dervish, but that is also no proof given how many NPCs use a dance other than that of their profession. Necro could be confirmed or ruled out easily by watching for Soul Reaping energy gain on someone's death, but I think that is the sole profession we have a means of confirming or eliminating. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 16:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Well, it makes perfect sense that The Great Destroyer is an ele, he uses lava waves and burning stuff at you. By the same token, it would make absolutely no sense if Dhuum was anything else than Dervish. So, if he has a profession, it would be Dervish. RoseOfKali 17:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Lol, was replying to Ishy, didn't notice all the new comments. ^_^ But anyway, he wears a long robe and hood, wields a scythe, and frankly very much reminds me of Avatar of Grenth, especially the original concept art. He dances like a Derv, which is more circumstantial evidence. He might qualify as a Derv/Necro because of this skills, but necros don't deal spirit range damage or teleport either. Still, his primary impression is that of a Dervish. I think it should stay as Unknown until some kind of real proof, if it's even possible to get one in this case. Necro can be excluded by lack of SR bonus (someone had to have noticed it by now if it was there, but it may be hard because he's so tall). RoseOfKali 17:42, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I say he's a necro/assassin (necro for minions/lifesteal, assassin for teleport/shadowstepping) who just wields a scythe for the lulz. :P —Dr Ishmael 17:45, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Lol. Also Murakai comes to mind: a warrior summoning minions? Hmmm... Not very warrior-ish... (Though I've seen warrior making minions before, they seemed quite proud of themselves in Old Ascalon. O_o) RoseOfKali 17:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Indeed. I say paragon/mesmer. Why? Because the sheer level of WTF would amuse me. :p [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 17:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Duh, Murakai! That's who I was trying to think of above - I knew there was someone who dropped warrior tomes but otherwise wasn't very warrior-ish. —Dr Ishmael 17:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Necros can't teleport? On the contrary, Necros are the only class that can truly teleport themselves. --Macros 21:58, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'd say he is just a necro who understands the fact that scythe is actually the weapon with highest damage. On the Soul Reaping..Maybe nobody even tried to check this yet, I myself never check any monsters for it unless I want to prove a profession on wiki :P . Well, I have this swine flu thing so I didn't even turn gw on today, but I'll try to go confirm/deny this tomorrow ;) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 23:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC) So, as I said I went to UW again today to check Dhuum's real profession and you'll be surprised. I wanted to go with some char that still has The Waiting Game so I chose my asa which I never really played with. I bought at least a cheap max armor and went straight to uw as the perma tank in a balance team just for the fun. Everything went very well and after we defeated Dhuum I waited for everyone to leave and then killed the nearby spiders to see what happens and.. Soul Reaping triggered lol. Also a screen for you on the right ;) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 03:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome. /applaud —Dr Ishmael 03:31, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Awww, and I was starting to hope for a monk primary for the sheer contradiction. Oh, well, good job, Eagle. [[User:Nwash|'Nwash']] 08:20, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Are you talking about the little glowy orbs? Just wondering, how come you can't see the purple number? RoseOfKali 10:43, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Perhaps because he's too big and the purple number appears inside him? It definitely is the soul reaping animation, especially if it happened when killing a spider.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 11:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::You can only see the purple number on yourself. —Dr Ishmael 14:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Soul reaping also shows energy gain from foes.. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 16:21, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's a generic animation used for anything related to gaining health and/or energy :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:58, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Hrm, well, I did some research/testing, and it seems you can only see the purple number on enemies when you die. I was never able to see it on enemies or on allies when anything else died, although I could always see the blue sparkles. ::::::@Viper: Good point. Also, if you are at max energy, then you do not get SR - not even the sparklies. Since none of Dhuum's skills use energy, and Eagle set that up long after the party had defeated Dhuum, it seems very unlikely that Dhuum wasn't at max energy by that time. ::::::I guess someone will have to set up a further test. You'd have to bring some skill to steal/reduce/degenerate Dhuum's energy, then die before he can regenerate it, and see if he gets a purple number. —Dr Ishmael 17:33, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, if I understand it right you're saying this wasn't Soul Reaping? I don't know very much about it, but still, if this wouldn't be Soul Reaping, then explain to me what is the animation over Dhuum? Just tell me what is the not-Soul-Reaping effect that makes him gain health/energy whenever a creature near him dies and we can change his profession back to Unknown. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:11, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It sounds like Dr. Ishmael wants someone to figure out how much Soul Reaping Dhuum has. A F K When 22:27, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No, I'm saying that we can't be sure that the sparkly effect Eagle saw may not have been SR. Dhuum's skills don't require energy, so unless someone on Eagle's team had energy-drain skills, I don't understand how he would not have been at max energy (and SR doesn't trigger if you have max energy). I don't know what else it could be — maybe part of the "Dhuum does cool stuff" effect? Anyway, the purple number would make it 100% certain (and, yes, tell us his SR attribute at the same time). —Dr Ishmael 22:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::(edit conflict) Basically it's 99.9% likely that the screenshot shows none other than Soul Reaping, but there's some uncertainty, I guess. It's a valid point about him having max energy, which would not trigger SR. Would be cool to know the exact number too, if it's possible due to his height, but if you can see damage you deal to him, you should also be able to see the Soul Reaping he gains from your death, just gotta watch for it with a proper camera angle. Could be done with a sac skill or even a vamp weapon after the fight. RoseOfKali 22:38, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::(EC*3)I wanted to post another section about this but something came to my mind: it can be related to this section again lol. Well, to the topic, if you want some ideas about such non-SR effect here goes mine: I noticed Dhuum has some random health gaining during the fight (not just from his touch). When we were fighting him I noticed several times that his health actually went UP a bit while we were DAMAGING him and he had even health-degen hexes on him. But after the fight he regens health slowly just as a normal character so.. maybe Dhuum gains some health whenever a creature near him dies? Something like elite Soul Reaping as a part of his godly powers? Seems possible as he is a God of Death and would explain both my SR test and the HP gaining during the fight. Just a thought that probably needs some confirming again, but could be true imo..(also, maybe I am just wrong with this and its simply Soul Reaping :P ) ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 22:53, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::His health sometimes goes up, eh? A F K When 22:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC)